


The Locker Room

by jjpfanfic



Category: GOT7, JJ Project, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sports, Athletes, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Football | Soccer, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gym Sex, Gyms, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Jinyoung Has a Big Dick, Large Cock, Locker Room, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peeping, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Slurs, Sports, Straight Male Character, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Top Park Jinyoung | Jr., Uncircumcised Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjpfanfic/pseuds/jjpfanfic
Summary: Unintentional five times JaeBum encountered JinYoung in The Locker Room, and the one time it leads to something more. In which 60% of this is me describing JaeBum being a creeper peeper and the remaining 40% is an overly detailed exposition of JaeBum sucking a cock.





	The Locker Room

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fulfill assigned prompt on Tell Me Good Boy! Fic Fest.
> 
> Prompt: #40 Athletes JJP having locker room sex.  
> Ship: Im JaeBum/Park JinYoung  
> Likes: exhibitionism, rough sex, maybe strength kink? maybe hate sex if there's a rivals thing going on? but that's not necessary!  
> Dislikes: None  
> Notes: None
> 
> Author's Note:  
> It is important for new readers to read the tags mentioned. There's a dubious consent and extremely dubious consent tag included, just to be safe. There is going to be a R-Rated scene where JaeBum never VERBALLY agrees nor declines. However, it is implicitly and explicitly shown, stated, and exposed through the text that JaeBum consented to do sexual activities with JinYoung. Also, there's use of homophobic language in this story. I do hope this note clears things up. That being said, comments and kudos are appreciated. Constructive criticism is always okay, but please be polite and mindful with your words. That being said, you're very welcomed to skip this work if it's not up to your liking or the content triggers you.

JaeBum stares at the ceiling with lidded eyes, his chest rises up and down slowly in contrast to how wild his mind is racing. He doesn’t know in exact how it all started or why he’s caught up in this situation right now. But he remembers all too well when everything set in motion. He brings back the not so distant memory to the surface, letting his mind plays the scenes out in his head.

 

 

 

 

 

Roughly three months ago, mid-January, right when college started again after a long winter holiday. The snow had started to melt down, though it was still as cold as December. Im JaeBum, a swimming athlete from his campus, finally returned to the pool after a very long break. Training resumed immediately at the beginning of new semester and the athlete noticed that he was out of shape. Badly.

Winter took its toll on JaeBum. The combination of missing his mother’s cooking and the never-ending family-gatherings from Christmas Eve to New Year clearly wasn’t the best when it comes to his physical condition. Weight gain can be really frustrating, athletes more than anyone. Because you would need to work with different mass than you’re used to. But it didn’t even compare to how the lack of practice during winter season affected his performance underwater. Despite having the urge to swim, he didn’t find any swimming pool operating through winter. Had it been open, JaeBum was sure it would be frozen up or simply too cold for his body to handle.

Had he played another type of sports, it wouldn’t be as challenging. Indoor fields and Dojos are usually open even in the harshest weather. But he was never good with sports involving balls, and martial arts are too intense for his herniated disc. His orthopaedist suggested to take swimming as an extracurricular, and JaeBum’s back never felt better ever since he joined the team in his freshmen year.

But becoming a varsity member meant to participate in competitions, and with summer only months away, every swimming team members are required to be on their top condition, JaeBum included. Problem arose when he jumped in the cold pool water and swam really slow to reach the other side. Everyone’s record dropped a few seconds, but JaeBum’s dropped the most, which was more than 5 seconds longer. It was the second slowest in the team. And God, did the coach gave him an earful for that.

JaeBum felt his weight heavier under water. His movements were slow and his joints felt stiff and rusty. Apparently, while JaeBum was chilling on the couch with some fried chicken, the rest of the team went to the gym at least twice a week and working out consistently. The coach went on and on about getting back in shape, especially when JaeBum was one of the two member selected as university representatives for the summer competition. In the end, he was assigned additional hours underwater, along with one-hour stretching exercise at the gym, until his record recovers.

JaeBum head to the university gym after practice to sign up for membership. But apparently the gym is occupied by other extracurricular groups for daily practice. The soccer team and basketball team occupy the gym from 4PM to 6PM, volleyball team and badminton team take over from 6PM to 8PM, and kids from athletics have the gym from 8PM to 9PM. Other members were allowed to join the gym before and after that schedule. JaeBum had no choice but to sacrifice his sleep for late-night workouts for the following weeks.

The swimmer began his additional regimen right-away. After daily practice, JaeBum stayed behind to swim for another two hours, until around 9PM. After that, he went to the gym, and to his surprise, there were absolutely nobody using the huge facility but himself. JaeBum was excited, because it was better than working out in a crowded public gym. JaeBum found out, after working out in the gym for three days in a row, that for the last couple of months nobody went to the gym after 9PM, because there’s a new gym functioning in the dormitory. And most student athletes live there, so it’s a lot more convenient for them. The swimmer thought of making this a regular thing even after his record recovered.

 

 

 

 

 

Four days on his new routine and JaeBum felt fantastic. It was no different compared to the past three days. He had the gym to himself, taking a few minutes to cool himself down, went to the locker room, where there’s this long mirror. He made a habit of checking the mirror after a workout. He liked the way his muscles tensed and popped after a nice workout, despite doing mostly stretching, and no heavy stuff. There’s only one thing he regretted. His shoulders had shrunk noticeably and JaeBum made a promise to gain it back with intense training.

He made it further into the locker room. He went for the locker in the middle of the room, near the bench at the centre, retrieving the toiletries and a towel for a shower, not forgetting to remove his contacts before heading for the shower. JaeBum wasn’t really the type to shower in public places like this, especially when it only had communal showers like this gym. Even in the swimming pool, JaeBum always wait until the only private bathroom was available before washing up.

There are many things in life JaeBum wants to keep to himself. His dick and his quality time during his long shower are two of those things. But JaeBum couldn’t resist himself there. The communal shower was huge, shaped like letter L, with lots of showering spots, but it was empty. And as far as he knew nobody came around at this hour. Or so the person at the registration (who had this weird accent) told him when he signed up. There was nothing to worry about.

He picked the furthest shower, right at the intersection of the L shape. The student athlete turned the handle and cold water poured over his sweaty and sticky skin. After an hour of exercise, his muscles were slightly sore and his body temperature had risen. The downpour was relaxing. It washed the excess heat from the exercise and he let himself stood in comfort amidst the sound of water hitting the floor. He turned the handle to shut the shower and applied shampoo and liquid soap to his muscles.

JaeBum took his time spreading the foam along the nook and cranny of his body. He made sure each part was covered and scrubbed clean. He lingered longer for the muscles that sore. This was a luxury he could only afford here. JaeBum turned the handle back on and let himself got drenched. He was in the middle of rinsing his hair when he heard the metallic screech of another shower handle from the other side of the room.

JaeBum jumped, turning very quickly to see another guy already showering under one of the faucet in the middle of the room. Startled, he muttered a curse word. The other guy was looking back at JaeBum with what he assumed to be a bemused face and a chuckle.

“Sorry,” the guy said a bit loud, because of their distance. The sound echoed through the huge empty space. “Didn’t mean to scare you,” he added in a gentler voice after the loud echo. JaeBum just nodded, not really sure whether the man could see it or not. Because he couldn’t really see clearly as well having removed his contacts earlier. But the guy turned back towards the wall in front of him, pouring a decent amount of liquid soap to his palm and scrubbed roughly on his skin.

JaeBum quickly rinsed his hair, making sure the remaining foam on his hair and body got washed completely. He let the water ran a bit longer afterwards, as he stole a glance towards the other guy’s direction. He had his back facing JaeBum, and from his limited eyesight, JaeBum could see he was quite tall, probably the same height as him. He could make out the lines carving the perfectly toned lean muscles on his arms and back as his hands move around scrubbing his skin. JaeBum could also see a pair of firm round ass, and a solid looking thighs.

When the man applied shampoo on his hair, the guy turned slightly towards JaeBum’s direction and JaeBum’s heart skipped a bit. He saw a quick glance of the man’s dick. From what little he could see, it was actually quite huge. JaeBum couldn’t help but wonder whether that dick was hard or the guy’s just simply a shower. JaeBum turned the handle off, drying himself with the towel as quickly as he can, before wrapping it around his waist. He was ashamed to admit it but he half-jogged his way to the locker room. Well, at least the guy’s washing his hair, so he probably didn’t see it. He got dressed quickly and head out of the gym.

 

 

 

 

 

JaeBum didn’t see him again for quite some time. JaeBum thought it probably was a one-time thing because the guy had missed his workout schedule that evening and decided to make up at night. He had the gym, the locker room, and the communal shower all to himself. His night workout schedule had been something he’d been waiting during the day. It was the highlight of his day. Especially when he was showering alone in the huge empty space. There’s something about showering in empty the public space that made JaeBum excited and thrilled.

A week after that first encounter, on a Friday night. JaeBum decided to extend his exercise for another 20 minutes. He didn’t have any appointments or plans anyway. He thought it would be more productive to spend his night in the gym instead of hanging around his small flat. He’d noticed improvement over his body as well as his time record. After feeling a bit sore on his shoulders, JaeBum called it a day. And as usual, he ended the routine with a nice long relaxing shower.

He washed the sweat with fragrant body wash and rinsed his hair with a menthol shampoo, the kind that gave cooling sensation when left on the hair for a few minutes. It was really refreshing, to say the least. He stood idly under the pouring water and let his thought wander.

That was when he heard the same screeching sound from the other side of the room. He was equally startled by it, and when he turned around, it looked like it was the same guy from before, staring at him. JaeBum heard a soft chuckle and saw the guy shaking his head. He couldn’t saw clearly as he’d left his contacts in the container, but he was positive that it was the same guy.

JaeBum muttered a muted curse, deciding to just finish up. He’d done washing up, anyway. But JaeBum caught himself staring at the other’s direction. The room wasn’t badly lit, but his poor eyesight made it hard for him to make out the details on the other’s face. JaeBum stepped away from the pouring water and wiped his eyes. He squinted his eyes and finally got a better vision of the guy’s profile. JaeBum didn’t know why but it felt like he’d seen this guy before. But that was probably because he’d seen him a week ago in the same circumstances. His eyes travelled low to the guy’s mid-section, hoping to catch another glimpse of his dick. After waiting for a while, the guy finally turned slightly towards his direction and JaeBum confirmed that he was definitely a shower. He was blessed with a good size. Even from the distance it looked pretty big and long, swinging slightly from front to back, when he tried to scrub his back. It was definitely bigger than the ones he’d seen among his team members, at least the ones he’d seen.

Said dude turned his body towards him and JaeBum immediately jerked his head towards the wall, praying to God the guy didn’t caught him staring. He waited a few more seconds before shutting the water. He grabbed the towel and wrapped the dry fabric around his waist, not even bothered to dry his soaked body. He just hoped the towel covered his hard-on. He made a beeline towards the locker room, not sparing a glance at the guy. His clean dry clothes were damp because he didn’t dry his skin properly, but the only think in his mind was to get out of there quickly. He made it out of the locker room right when he heard the sound shower stopped.

 

 

 

 

 

On the weekends, JaeBum could use the gym whenever he wanted, so he decided to exercise in the afternoon right after swimming practice ended, so that he could hang out with his friends as planned in the evenings. Since it was on the weekend, though, the university gym was packed and it was smellier compared to how it was on late-night exercise. When he stepped on the shower and saw how crowded it was inside, he didn’t even bother to change his sweaty clothes and just made his way out of the gym straight to the pool, for additional practice.

The athlete thought it was going to be like last week, where he was undisturbed at night exercises. But Monday came and the gym wasn’t empty. There’s another guy operating the leg curl machine. JaeBum had his contacts on and he could see his profile from the entrance door. It’s that same familiar guy he kept running in to. The guy’s wearing a wireless headphones and he didn’t even notice JaeBum. Most likely because he was facing the opposite way from JaeBum.

JaeBum sighed and head to the locker room, placing his stuff into the locker and returned to see the guy still operating the same machine. He began warming up to simple stretching movements before climbing up the static bike machine. The machine turned on as he began pedalling, recording his exercise.

JaeBum’s eyes kept finding their way to the guy’s direction. He could hear the guy’s sighs and heavy breathing as his legs stretched forth to lift the weight. It sounded erotic to JaeBum’s ears, but at least he wasn’t naked this time, and that was already a blessing for JaeBum’s poor heart.

With better vision and longer observation, JaeBum couldn’t help but noticing how familiar the guy looked. Sure he’d seen him twice before that day, but it felt like they’d met somewhere else even before that. JaeBum just couldn’t seem to recall when and where. JaeBum’s thought was interrupted when he saw the guy stood up and switched to the bench press machine next to that machine. The machine was facing towards JaeBum, but they guy seemed to be unaware of JaeBum’s presence. JaeBum watched as the man lay down on the flat surface, legs spread widely, giving JaeBum a clear vision of the man’s crotch.

JaeBum’s eyes were fixed on that effortlessly big bulge. He couldn’t help but brought his tongue out to wet his drying lips. The images of familiar naked form resurfaced inside his head. JaeBum could still make out the blurry image of that big cock from his recent memories.

It wasn’t until JaeBum saw the timer on the bike that he finally noticed how long he’d been staring. JaeBum had been pedalling 10 minutes more than his target time. He stopped abruptly and head for the only stretching machine on the gym, which was the leg stretching machine. Lucky for JaeBum, it was facing the opposite way from where the guy was at. He could use anything to help him concentrate on his work out.

But his peace didn’t last long. From his peripheral vision, he caught a shadow lurking closer and closer towards him. He looked up to see the guy flashing a genuine smile at him and walked in front of him, only stopping until in front of the 45-degrees leg press machine, which was right across JaeBum, a feet to his left. JaeBum looked at the clock on the wall. He only had five more minutes before wrapping up today’s workout, so he just need to bear this one.

But those five minutes left a very solid impression to JaeBum. The guy’s starting load was 50 kilograms, but he didn’t seem to be having any problem pressing against the load. JaeBum noticed how tight and well-built those quads were as they pressed against the weight.

JaeBum spent no time in there when his timer beeped. He took out the toiletries and the towel from his locker, not even removing his contacts before heading for his usual spot in the communal shower. He washed up quickly, scrubbing and shampooing with more force and speed than usual. He let the cold water pour down on him, killing the boner he obtained from his tempting workout. The cold water was much more effective when there wasn’t anybody naked around him. JaeBum shut the shower and grabbed his towel. He wiped himself dry and wrapped the fabric around his waist.

In the locker room, there was no sign of the dude, and JaeBum thanked God for that. He quickly pulled clean briefs and sleeveless jersey with a pair of training shorts from his already opened duffel bag. Hurriedly, JaeBum got dressed, hoping to leave the gym while the guy was still working out. Luck ran out pretty quickly for him, because the one he tried to avoid appeared on the locker room, breathing heavily, and headphones on his right hand. JaeBum was just about to fold his drenched clothes when the guy walked past him and stopped right beside him, unlocking the locker right on top of JaeBum’s.

“Hey,” the guy greeted. JaeBum cursed internally because he knew that the guy was probably going to start a conversation.

JaeBum flashed a polite smile before returning to his unfolded laundry. He folded it quickly and messily, shoving it in the transparent laundry bag.

“Night practice again?” The guy started, pulling out a black duffel bag from the locker.

“Yeah. Winter got me a little rusty. Coach told me to add hours on stretching,” JaeBum replied.

“Come here every day after-hours?”

“Pretty much. How about you?” JaeBum asked back, wanting to know if his alone time would kept getting disturbed.

“Just feeling like working out more today. Basketball?” The guy asked, probably because of his sleeveless Jersey.

“Oh, I wish. Unfortunately I’m not so good with balls. I’m in the swimming team,” JaeBum said, putting the laundry container inside his duffel bag.

“Oh that explains why your shoulders are so wide,” the guy complimented casually, to which JaeBum replied with a polite “Thank you.”

From his peripheral, JaeBum noticed the guy was staring at his face. But he just ignored it and put the rest of his belongings inside the duffel bag, zipping it up afterwards.

“You know, I think I’ve seen you before,” the guy muttered and now JaeBum was convinced he’d met with this guy before. “I just… Uhh, freshmen orientation?” his bushy eyebrows arched into a frown and JaeBum can’t help to stare at those thick dark brows.

The guy clapped his hand. “Oh! I remembered. I think it was when the seniors were picking the face of the campus.”

“OH!” JaeBum finally recalled. Yes he’d met this man before during freshmen year. The students of each faculty were forced to write down two names, one boy, one girl, for the whole freshmen year to select as the newest face of the campus. JaeBum was elected from his faculty, and he remembered meeting a bunch of other freshmen forced to join the stupid competition.

“You’re from… Law?”

“I’m from Faculty of Arts, actually,” JaeBum replied, not sure what part of him looked like study Law.

The guy nodded his head. “God, I remember how stupid that thing was,” he chuckled. JaeBum was ready to leave. But his eyes caught sight of the guy pulling his drenched shirt up and off his body. JaeBum gulped at the sight. He couldn’t help but stare at the toned muscles. JaeBum watched as drops of sweat trickled down the skin. The dirty shirt was thrown casually over his shoulder.

“I’m JinYoung, by the way. Park JinYoung,” the guy offered a hand. Couldn’t he like introduce himself BEFORE taking his shirt off? But that was an effective move, because JaeBum’s snatched. He politely shook the warm sweaty hand, introducing his name as well.

“Im JaeBum. Nice to meet you,” he said.

The guy then took out his toiletries and a dry towel from the locker, placing it on the bench right in the middle of the room. JaeBum locked his locker, when this JinYoung guy casually pulled his pants down right there when JaeBum’s still standing less than a feet from him. JaeBum froze on the spot. He watched as the guy’s big junk dangling in front of him. This was the first time JaeBum got a clear vision, thanks to his contacts, of the guy’s dick. JaeBum was surprised to see that it was in fact uncut, with almost all of the glans covered with it. Somehow, JaeBum managed to pull eyes away and took this as his cue to leave.

But the guy started talking again. “Oh, you said you’re here for stretching exercise right? There’s actually a few more stretching machines on the storage room. I think there’s an upper arm machine and a back machine. You can ask the person in charge tomorrow morning to switch it with that broken chest press machine nobody can use,” JinYoung suggested. Not bothered one bit by the lack of clothing covering his junk.

“Really? Thank you. Will definitely do that tomorrow. Will there still be a person on duty during afternoon, like at 1PM or 2PM?” JaeBum tried to maintain eye contact with JinYoung, so that he wouldn’t cast his eyes downwards.

“Yeah, he usually stays until 4PM,” JinYoung replied.

“I see. Well, I gotta go first. Thanks again for the information. Could really use those machines,” JaeBum said.

“Sure, careful on your way,” JinYoung said as he lift up the towel and the toiletries, heading to the showers. JaeBum paused on the doorway to see that firm ass before finally leaving the gym.

JaeBum was once again reminded why he doesn’t use locker rooms and or communal showers. Some straight guys can really give zero fuck and just casually start conversation naked. JaeBum can’t just act composed when he’s resisting the urge to enjoy the view. Plus, it’ll be really awkward if anyone notices how easily he can get hard just by watching other guys. Like how he was after he saw that dick up close. It was fucking huge.

 

 

 

 

 

The fourth time he saw JinYoung was the very next day. His afternoon class was cancelled, and after he went to the gym to ask for the equipment JinYoung had told him about, JaeBum thought it’d be a good idea to visit Youngjae in Engineering and eat lunch together. The canteen was filled with Engineering students hanging out and eating lunch. Youngjae told him that it was less crowded than usual. The thought of having to eat lunch like these every weekdays made him dizzy.

Youngjae was talking about this piano he wanted to buy when JaeBum saw the familiar face popped out from the other side of the canteen. JaeBum watched as JinYoung and his group of friends or soccer teammates, walked in casually, trying to find an empty spot. They’re still wearing their wet jersey, so JaeBum thought they might just finished a game or a practice session. JaeBum’s eyes lingered as he saw the group of sweaty athletes made his way closer and closer to his seat.

The raven haired boy noticed JaeBum and smiled at him, offering a friendly wave. JaeBum nodded in response, replying with an awkward lop-sided smile. He saw one of JinYoung’s friends pulled him to an empty spot just a few rows away from his table. Unfortunately JinYoung’s back was facing him. He noticed one familiar face, the one who helped him with gym registration, and just a few other new faces.

Youngjae couldn’t hide his surprised face when he saw who JaeBum was nodding at. JinYoung was popular in this faculty, Youngjae provided. Also, he hung out mostly with the soccer team from Engineering who were all popular, so they’re like a group of jocks.

Despite having only the view of JinYoung’s back, JaeBum’s eyes kept going back to steal glances from time to time. JaeBum was made aware of how JinYoung actually look like. The lack of skin exposure not only made him able to breathe the air easily, but also made him able to focus more. He gathered more information that afternoon: JinYoung was in the university’s soccer team. And he looked damn hot in that jersey.

JaeBum was fortunately using his glasses, so he could see clearly in details he wanted to see of JinYoung. He noticed the voluminous black raven hair, and how sharp his profile looked when he tilted his face to the side as he listened to his friend’s chatter. He also had these set of thick eyebrows, which made his gaze more intense, whenever he listened to his peers talking. But JaeBum found the crinkle at the corner of his eyes whenever he smiles the most charming part of him. His features are very distinct. There’s no denying that JinYoung was a complete package: attractive, athletic, and well-endowed.

His eyes met with a friend of JinYoung’s who sat across of him. JaeBum quickly looked away, but he caught a glimpse of that guy talking to JinYoung. He tried to steal a glance back at the direction, but his eyes met with both JinYoung’s and his friend’s. JaeBum looked down at his half-finished bowl of noodles.

“Fuck!” He cursed inaudibly. He was caught big time. He looked up again to see JinYoung laughing and shaking his head, waving off whatever his friend said, like it’s ridiculous. The guy’s eyes met again with his, and JaeBum knew that he should leave the precinct. He told Youngjae that he had to run for practice, and left in a hurry. His mind was occupied thinking about what JinYoung’s friend was talking about. Most likely it’d be about him staring at JinYoung, but he didn’t know how this friend of his perceived it.

 

 

 

 

 

Something in his gut told him that he’d see JinYoung again that night. So he wasn’t that surprised to see the soccer player inside the gym, detaching metals from a machine? JaeBum had hoped he didn’t have to meet with JinYoung this soon, but his nervousness was distracted by what the man was doing. He noticed a new set of machine he didn’t know what for. JinYoung was loosening some screws from the machine and detaching what seemed to be a handle from the machine when he noticed JaeBum’s presence.

“Oh hey, didn’t see you there,” JinYoung greeted with the same friendly smile. JaeBum noticed how he was still wearing the jersey from the afternoon. It was soaked in sweat, meaning he’d probably just finished with exercise.

“Yeah, I just got here. You need a hand with that?” JaeBum pointed at the machine the other was working on.

“Nah, it’s okay. This won’t take long. You should do your work out,” the man said as he searched for something on his tool box.

“If you say so,” JaeBum said.

The swimmer contemplated whether he should head to the locker room and placed his duffel back there, but figured it’d be best to leave the duffel near him, so he could just quickly went out once he finished his routine. He walked to the static bike and placed the duffel bag right next to it, on the floor. He warmed up for a few minutes before climbing up and began pedalling.

And like an old habit, he kept his eyes on JinYoung. The other holding a small weird looking container and made a squeezing motion with his thumb and some dark liquid was ejected. It seemed to be an oil. He was probably oiling the metal rod. He placed the rod back into the machine and began re-attaching other parts into the machine.

“What machine is that? I never saw that one before,” JaeBum asked out of curiosity.

“Oh, this? For back stretching,” JinYoung said eyes focused on the task at hand.

JaeBum stopped pedalling. “Wait, the one I requested? Shouldn’t I help you fixing that?” JaeBum offered again, climbing down from where he was sitting on.

JinYoung paused and wiped his cheek with the sleeve on his upper arm. “Appreciate the thought, but I don’t think you know anything about fixing this machine,” JinYoung grimaced, possibly because he prefer no untrained hands to mess around his work. “Sorry, doesn’t mean to offend you, but I’m almost done. You can resume your exercise,” JinYoung said, worried that he’d offend the swimmer.

JaeBum nodded and climbed back to his bike, pedalling at constant speed. “Why are you fixing that thing anyway? Was it broken?”

“Oh this? It’s not. It was just brought in this evening. Mark did a check-up and told me the pulleys are a bit rusty. He asked for my help to oil it,” JinYoung explained.

“Mark?” JaeBum cocked a brow at the foreign name.

“Yeah. I think you’ve met him a couple of times. You talked to him in the afternoon for this equipment. He’s in charge of Inventory for the week,” JinYoung provided.

“Oh, yeah. The one with weird accent, right? You know the guy who works here?” JaeBum asked.

JinYoung laughed. “That’ll be Mark. He’s a foreigner. And he’s one of my teammates so I do know him. You probably don’t know but sports team takes turn maintaining this facility. We happened to be the one in charge this month. Doesn’t the swimming team also assigned to maintain the swimming pool? JinYoung asked, bolting a screw back in place.

“No, there are professional workers cleaning our pool for us. I think our coach doesn’t trust us with that job. We’ll probably do a really bad job and contaminated the pool with germs,” JaeBum chuckled.

JinYoung nodded and resumed his work. It was fun watching the soccer player working so seriously on the machine. JaeBum thought it was hot, how JinYoung’s biceps contracted as he bolted the screws back in place. How sweat formed on his skin and made it glisten. How sometimes he brought the back of his hand to wipe at his forehead, cheeks, and under his jaw. The dark oil on his hand spread to some other place along with the movement. He thought he was watching a beginning of a porn scene.

“Oh, by the way,” JinYoung’s voice brought JaeBum back from his train of thoughts. “I didn’t know you actually wear glasses,” JinYoung said clearly amused.

“You’d be surprised of how thick those glasses are. I have a mild myopia. I’m just one of the nerds you see on campus,” JaeBum responded. JinYoung actually laughed at that.

“So, you’re like seeing doubles now? Can you even see properly right now? How does that work?” JinYoung seemed to find the topic interesting.

“It’s just blurry. But I can see perfectly fine right now. I wear contacts every time I have a swimming practice, which is basically every day, so you’ll rarely see me wearing glasses,” JaeBum shrugged.

There’s a moment of silence before JaeBum started again. “Where’d you learn how to fix this?”

“My friends and I do this all the time, breaking stuff down into parts and reassembling them. I guess that’s just what Engineering kids do?” JinYoung answered and JaeBum was embarrassed of how stupid his questions were. Of course he’d know how to fix stuff. He’s an Engineering student.

“Anyway, it’s fixed,” JinYoung said as he tried operating the machine in front of JaeBum. “You can try it out later. I’m gonna hit the shower first, okay?” JinYoung said collecting his tool box and started jogging to the locker room. JaeBum shouted a “Thank you” which JinYoung just waved off coolly.

By the time he finished working out, JaeBum expected that JinYoung would’ve long finished his shower. The latter hadn’t walked out of the locker room yet. JaeBum walked back to where he left the duffel back and considered leaving without showering. But his clothes were drenched, so JaeBum thought he would need at least a change of clothes.

The shower was still running when JaeBum entered the locker room. He walked to his locker and the sound remained distant. He also couldn’t see JinYoung from his standpoint, so JaeBum figured JinYoung was probably on his usual spot, hidden by the walls.

JaeBum moved in a hurry, like he usually does when he’s not alone in public places. He unzipped his duffel bag, pulled out clean clothes, and placed them on the bench. He quickly got undressed, eyes alert to his surroundings, making sure JinYoung was nowhere to be seen. He didn’t even bother wiping the sweaty skin first, before putting the shirt and the shorts on. He heard the screech of the handle being turned and the shower sound stopped. JaeBum gathered the wet clothes and shoved them inside the cramped bag.

A small part of him told him to leave before JinYoung came to the locker room. But JaeBum was tempted to stay longer, because there was a chance to see JinYoung naked again. So he pulled the clothes he’d shoved in the bag out again, leaving it on the bench. He needed a reason to stay longer in the locker room while JinYoung was getting dressed.

He wasn’t let down when he saw JinYoung stepping into his vision field from the hidden side of the communal. There’s this funny feeling inside his throat, like a butterfly flying around in a small space, as he watched the naked form took steady steps towards the locker room. JinYoung casually walked in all his naked glory, both hands stretching a towel behind his back, making a slow wiping motion. And JaeBum’s took this chance to focus on the huge uncut meat dangling between his legs, swinging slightly from left to right as JinYoung walked closer and closer.

The swimmer was so immersed on the view presented at him that it took him seconds to notice JinYoung was already a few feet away from him and he was asking JaeBum “Not showering?” JaeBum looked up to see JinYoung looking at him with a grin. JaeBum felt warmth creeping up his face. He was sure it was red as tomatoes. He was caught fucking big time, staring at another man’s dick. This is even worse than getting caught by JinYoung’s friend this afternoon.

“No, I, uh… I gotta hurry back. I got… stuff,” JaeBum said, his brain still trying to recover from malfunctioning. “I– I thought you already went home,” JaeBum said as JinYoung ran the towel quickly over his head, making a drying motion. JaeBum was given another opportunity to see it up close, jiggling as JinYoung violently dry his hair. It didn’t last long, though, as the man before him wrapped the towel around his waist, preventing JaeBum from sinning further.

“The oil stains just doesn’t come off. I used half of my body wash to finally get them all of,” JinYoung said, rolling his eyes backwards. JaeBum folded the wet clothes tidier this time, putting them into the laundry bag before placing it inside his duffel bag.

“Have you tried the back machine?” JinYoung asked back, running his fingers through the wet locks of his hair, making a sexy mess out of it.

“Yeah, yeah, I tried it, but maybe because I’m still not used to it, my bones kept making this cracking sound,” JaeBum said, zipping his bag, eyes stealing a quick glance over to the curve printed on the towel.

JinYoung then unlocked his locker, taking his bag out. “Well, I think it’ll get better after a couple of days,” he said as he unzipped the bag and retrieved new clothes.

JaeBum was tempted to stay longer, maintaining conversation, just so he could sneak a few more glances of JinYoung showing some more skin. God he wanted to watch JinYoung get dressed so bad, but JaeBum knew there’s nothing good going to happen if he got caught staring again. So he opened his mouth to excuse himself. “Thanks again for fixing the back machine. Really appreciate it, man. I’m going to head back first, is that okay?” JaeBum asked as if he needed JinYoung’s permission to go home.

“Yeah, yeah, sure thing. Careful on your way out,” JinYoung said, untying his towel.

Nope! He wasn’t going to get caught again. JaeBum turned on his heels immediately before he could see the towel fall. He grabbed his bag and exited the locker room despite his knees almost giving up. JaeBum made a small run out and he only noticed how hard his cock had gotten after he reached the doorways.

 

 

 

 

 

JaeBum didn’t see JinYoung for another week after that last time. He’d been expecting to see JinYoung again, in all his naked glory each day he returned to the gym. He even went as far as extending his time at the gym for another half an hour. And when JinYoung still hadn’t showed up, JaeBum took longer showers than he’d needed. Alas, his efforts had gone to waste. JinYoung did say that he worked out late at night because he just felt like doing it, so JaeBum couldn’t expect him to show up every other day. Still, he was disappointed.

It was another Tuesday night and JaeBum had decided to stop waiting and just put his head on the training he was supposed to do. He’d seen better progress underwater and the coach finally went a little easier on him. He was confident that he could soon broke his speed record in just a few more weeks if he kept this routine up. He exercised for 90 minutes and hit the shower right-away.

JaeBum cleaned his body meticulously out of habit, and he let the shower washed all the foam from his body. The water poured harder that night, and JaeBum enjoyed the feeling when the drops landed on his sore muscles. It was relaxing. He didn’t know how long he’d been under the faucet, lost in thought of whether he should eat out or just order a delivery service for dinner.

That’s when the familiar metallic screech echoed through the hall and JaeBum jumped at the sound. It surprised him more than it should, because he wasn’t expecting anyone coming. He turned to see JinYoung occupying his usual spot, grinning from ear to ear like he’d succeeded at startling JaeBum. JaeBum wasn’t ready for this, though. JaeBum was glad he had his contacts on, so he could see clearly. But he was reluctant to peek at JinYoung, because he was worried of getting caught. Again. He ended up finishing his shower without sneaking a glance at JinYoung. JaeBum turned the faucet off and made a beeline for the locker room.

The swimmer sighed when finally had a room for himself. He reached for the lock on his locker and turned the handle. He heard the shower shut off and panicked arose from his chest. It wasn’t long before JaeBum heard footsteps echoing through the empty locker room. JaeBum cursed when he remembered that JinYoung’s locker was right next to his. When the man reached the entrance to the locker room, he offered his trademark smile and JaeBum forced a smile to form on his lips. JinYoung stopped right next to him and turned towards his locker. At least the man had the towel wrapped around his private parts this time.

JaeBum opened the locker wider and proceed to retrieve his bag, but his shaking hand decided to lose strength as he pulled it out. It dropped to the floor with a loud sound, spilling his clean clothes to the floor. He was so embarrassed. Thankfully he didn’t hear a laugh. JaeBum crouched down to reach for the dampened shirt and underwear lying on the wet floor. He placed it on top of his duffel bag.

He kept glancing over at the towel wrapping JinYoung’s waist, fully aware of how close JinYoung’s dick was to his face. He was about to get up with the duffel bag when the towel suddenly flew upwards. JaeBum froze, his face felt like it was on fire. He looked up and saw the uncut meat hanging very close to his face. JinYoung was towelling his hair, giving JaeBum access to see it in an extreme up close. He was merely inches away from it, and he could see every curve, wrinkle, and veins in great details. JaeBum felt himself getting really hard.

“Like what you see?” JinYoung’s voice rang clearly in his ears and JaeBum got startled so much that he fell backwards on his ass.

“Oh shit!” JaeBum cursed.

JinYoung laughed and shook his head. “Let me help you up,” he offered a hand and JaeBum stared dumbfounded at the hand before finally hold on to it. JinYoung pulled him up with ease, and JaeBum was so impressed by the show of strength.

“Thanks,” JaeBum muttered, his face was probably red as tomatoes.

JaeBum reached down once again for his duffel back and placed it back on the locker. JinYoung placed his towel on the bench as he began to pull out the bag from his locker, his naked body on full display to JaeBum. The swimmer didn’t know whether it was confidence or JinYoung just simply doesn’t give a fuck, but it really was such a turn on for JaeBum. He was supposed to start putting clothes on, but he was drawn by the carefree motion of JinYoung’s member as he moved around.

JinYoung stopped and turned towards JaeBum. “You going to keep staring all night or what?” JaeBum quickly looked away, his heart hammering against his chest.

“Sorry, I… I was… I don’t mean to stare… I– uh– I thought it was hard, so–“ JaeBum’s couldn’t think of any way out of this as he’d been caught over and over.

He heard a scoff. “Well, I’m not hard,” JinYoung said, staring down at JaeBum’s towel. “But you are,” he pointed at the obvious tent forming on JaeBum’s towel. JaeBum’s blood ran cold when he heard that and he quickly covered the tenting fabric with both of his hands.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized again.

“You know at first I thought Jackson was crazy when he told me that you’re checking me out back in the canteen. But after that I started noticing you weren’t just staring at me once or twice, but all the time. You even got hard just by looking at me,” JinYoung crossed his arms.

“I’m sorry, please. I won’t do it again, I promise. Please don’t tell anyone about this,” JaeBum said with a bow.

JinYoung took a few steps closer to him, and JaeBum instinctively took a step back. He knew how hostile general public is when it comes to gay people. There were news about men getting beaten just because people found out they’re gay. Just because JinYoung had been nice to him before, doesn’t mean he won’t harm JaeBum if he’s pissed off.

JinYoung stopped when he noticed JaeBum’s fear. “Oh don’t worry about it. I don’t go around telling people about someone’s dirty little secret. I’m just… surprised. It just never crossed my mind that you could… you know, like men?”

JaeBum could sense the slight disdain behind JinYoung’s tone, but he was relieved to hear he wouldn’t tell anyone about this incident. “Thank you. I promise it won’t happen again,” he said softly.

“Actually,” JinYoung started again. “It’s been a while since I last got some action going on with my girl. Haven’t bust a nut for weeks,” JinYoung said, placing his right hand on JaeBum’s shoulder. JaeBum’s head jerked to see where JinYoung was touching him before looking up to see JinYoung smirking at him. It’s completely different compared to his usual gentle smile. JaeBum sensed something dark behind those dark pupils.

He felt more strength were put on to JinYoung’s palm. JaeBum felt himself getting pushed down. His knees gave and JaeBum found himself kneeling before JinYoung, his face right in front of JinYoung’s crotch. JaeBum casted his eyes down to the floor, afraid to look at the cock in front of him. Specifically, afraid of the consequences he might face if JinYoung got pissed because he was staring again. JinYoung placed his right hand on top of JaeBum’s wet hair, and JaeBum’s jerked up, looking at JinYoung with fear.

“Come on,” JinYoung said with a confident smirk. “I know you want it,” JinYoung’s words sent shivers down his spine. Did JinYoung just told him to–

He couldn’t even finish his thought, because JinYoung’s hand moved faster, guiding his head slowly closer and closer to the cock in front of JaeBum until it’s just several inches apart. JaeBum looked ahead of him, staring at the dormant member. JaeBum started hyperventilating. He could feel dizziness creeping into his head. JaeBum’s eyes were glued on the thing. He’d seen uncut dicks before on the internet, and had browsed more of those recently because of JinYoung. He’d even saw JinYoung’s a few times already, but never in such close proximity. His dark bushes were trimmed very thinly. The shaft looked thick with large veins running from the base to the rougher surface near the tip, where the foreskin covered three-quarter of the head. The excess skin was thicker than the ones covering the shaft, as it curled in folds. The sight of it made his throat dry and his mouth water so much, he had to swallow the saliva before he started drooling. JaeBum could feel the itch from the depth of his throat. He knew that he wanted it in his mouth.

“It’s okay, I don’t mind if you want to play with it,” JinYoung encouraged as he retrieved the hand he placed on JaeBum’s hair, placing both hands on his hips in a confident pose.

JaeBum raised his left hand hesitantly, looking up at JinYoung silently asking for permission. JinYoung gave a single nod motioning him to go on. His fingers finally reached out to the dormant member. It was cold, probably because he just had a cold shower. He gave it a light squeeze, liking the feel in his hand, the thickness and the girth of it, despite being completely flaccid. He gave it a stroke once, twice, tilting the member to the sides to have inspect it in greater details. JaeBum lifted the limp member up, gulping down his saliva as he the tight slightly darker shade scrotum and the down side of the cock.

JaeBum positioned the tip of the cock facing him, his thumb touched the skin covering the head. There are smaller veins covering the folds of the skin there complimenting the huge ones running from the base and the side of JinYoung’s cock. JaeBum’s palm stroke the shaft towards the base and the skin retracted back, revealing the slightly purplish head. His hand pushed further and he watched as the skin folded behind the head, revealing the whole mushroom head. He tilted the cock to the sides and his thumb caressed the nerve bundles below the cock.

The soccer athlete let out a breathy “Ooh” as his cock twitched in JaeBum’s hand. “That tickles,” JinYoung tittered.

JaeBum brought his grip back towards the tip and watched as the skin slid with ease, covering the head. JaeBum pulled further to see it not only covering the entire head but also hanging loosely half inches away from the tip. JaeBum heard an amused chuckled from above him.

He looked up and commented, “You’re not circumcised,” before mentally kicking himself because obviously JinYoung knew that better than anyone else.

“It’s your first time playing with an uncut dick?” JinYoung asked instead of making sassy comment about his stupid remark.

It was his first time holding ANY kind of dick, to be honest, but he just shut his lips and nodded slowly as a response. JaeBum’s thumb rubbed against the foreskin, playing with the thick skin, casually squeezing the shaft lightly at times.

“No one in the swimming team is uncut?” JinYoung asked.

JaeBum didn’t bother looking up, still amazed at the view presented right in front of him. “Nobody I know is uncircumcised,” JaeBum answered.

“Is that why you kept staring at it?” JinYoung asked again.

JaeBum nodded again. “It’s… really big,” he admitted.

“Well, you’re not the first one to say that,” JaeBum noticed there was a hint of pride when he said that. “Come on, you’re never gonna make me hard if you just stare and squeeze at my dick, you know?” JinYoung crouched down, so his right hand could reach the back of JaeBum’s head, slowly guiding him even closer to his member.

JaeBum let himself be guided by JinYoung, his lips made contact to the still flaccid member, though it was noticeably warmer than a few minutes before. He could smell the fresh soap scent lingering on JinYoung’s cock. He inhaled deeply filling his nostrils with the clean scent. He liked it, might even ask JinYoung what body wash he’d used later, if he could remember to. JaeBum’s left hand helped guiding the tip of the cock towards his lips. JaeBum paused for a second, before he finally brought the covered head to his parting lips, letting the warm meat inside his warm cavity.

The air knocked out of JinYoung’s lungs as his cock came in contact to the wet warmth sensation. “Fuck,” he breathed the profanity out.

JaeBum slid up and down slowly, his hand jerking the shaft simultaneously. He could feel it getting bigger and bigger with each suction. JaeBum nibbled at the thick foreskin, clamping it with his lips, giving it a hard lick and back to nibbling it. He pulled out to look at the hardening member, his hand still at the base of the cock. JaeBum muttered an inaudible fuck as he watched the cock started twitching, blood pumping more and more into the capillaries and it got bigger in his hand. JaeBum gave harder strokes and watched as the foreskin got pulled back by the increase of length and girth, though it still covered half of the head. JaeBum retracted it completely and moved back to admire how it got way bigger than its flaccid form.

“It’s really big,” JaeBum said, squeezing hard but in slower motion.

“You like that big cock?” JinYoung’s hand reached for his dick and JaeBum moved his hand so JinYoung could take over. The lad stroked his cock roughly to its full hardness. JaeBum kneeled there in silence, marvelling at how huge it had grown. He couldn’t wait to wrap his hands around it.

JinYoung stepped closer, he guided his cock to JaeBum’s cheek, rubbing it once, twice before slapping it against JaeBum’s cheek. JaeBum closed his eyes, rubbing his cheek along the hard throbbing cock. JinYoung then guided it back to JaeBum’s already parting lips. JaeBum placed his left hand on top of JinYoung’s hand, as if telling JinYoung he’d take over. His parting lips along with his tongue greedily dragged alongside the lengthy side of the cock. When he reached the base, JaeBum’s tongue licked up towards the tip before finally engulfing the head of JinYoung’s cock.

JinYoung seemed to be enjoying it. If the shaky breath and the way his abdomen tightened were any indications. It tasted foreign on his tongue, it didn’t taste like anything in particular, kind of similar to how his skin tasted but with more musk. There was also a lingering taste of soap, but JaeBum didn’t complain. He pushed forward, lips past the ridges and the thick bumpy folded skin before pulling back. It wasn’t as easy as he’d watched countless times in porn videos. Sucking a cock, especially with the size of JinYoung’s, needed a lot of efforts. JaeBum had no problem taking the big girth, oh he didn’t even had problems stuffing a Big Mac inside his mouth, but the length was another story. He’d never stuffed something that long in his mouth and there was an urge to gag whenever it reached his palate.

But JaeBum was determined. He quickly went for the tip of the head feeling some of the foreskin covering the head. His lips tightened around the head, pushing the loose skin between his lips past the ridges. JaeBum made it half-way, pausing to adjust the feel of it in his palate before pulling back again. JaeBum repeated the motion a few times, gaining hums and a few held-back moans from above him. He wanted to try putting the whole thing in his mouth, but went too fast and gagged when it reached the back of his throat. JaeBum pulled the cock out instantly, but not before he heard a low grunt from JinYoung.

The response made him even more determined to give better oral to the man above him. He went for the head once again, without difficulty, jutting his tongue below the cock, rubbing the nerve bundles around there and JinYoung quivered and sigh loudly. He was definitely sensitive around there and JaeBum made a mental note to get back to that spot later. JaeBum quickly dived half-way before slowly pushing and pushing his head to get it deeper in his cave. He’d finally managed to stay calm when it hit the palate, so he went almost all the way, when it hit the back of his throat. JaeBum felt the gag coming, but he stayed there, pushing and pushing until tears ran down from his right eye. JaeBum didn’t even notice how JinYoung’s hand was on top of his head before he felt fingers roughly pulled on his locks. JaeBum moved back and dived deeper in a quicker pace. JinYoung sighed each time his cock hit the back of JaeBum’s throat.

The longer he had the cock in his mouth, the more JaeBum learned to relax the muscles inside his throat. He could finally bob his head up and down JinYoung’s cock in a quicker pace. He looked up to see JinYoung throwing his head back, eyes closed, lips slightly parting. JinYoung’s hand comfortably lingered on his head in a loose grip, following every movement of his head. His hand moved slightly lower to where JaeBum’s ear was and cupped the side of his face. JaeBum pressed to the warm palm rested on the side of his face, but JinYoung didn’t stay there long enough to his liking. Both JinYoung’s hands rested on his own hips, head thrown backwards and he let out a long exhale before staying there in silence, letting JaeBum had his fun with his dick.

The other was on his knees sucking, licking, nibbling, pulling and jerking on the swollen member. JaeBum placed both his hands behind JinYoung’s legs. And fuck, it was really solid. JaeBum squeezed on the firm hamstrings, steadying himself as he slid up and down JinYoung’s member with more ease, at times pushing through his limit until his nose was buried against JinYoung’s thinly trimmed pubes. He let his throat choke on the cock, lingering there to feel the cock’s warmth conducted to his inner cheeks and palate and pharynx.

“FFUCK!” He cursed loudly, the sound of it echoed through the empty locker room. Both JinYoung’s hands gripped tightly on JaeBum’s head, as JaeBum nuzzled his nose against the pubic hair, face getting darker red as JinYoung blocking his pipeline completely. “You fucking cocksucker! You can even deepthroat, huh?” JaeBum’s mind centered on the word cocksucker. ‘That’s what became of me,’ he thought.

JaeBum had long figured that out, but he’d only heard someone say that to him just then. There’s a slight shame creeping in him, but part of him didn’t mind, as long as JinYoung let him suck on his dick. It turned out, JinYoung had a better idea.

JaeBum was pulling away from the cock trying to breathe, when JinYoung’s hands pulled him back with intense force. JaeBum gagged at the sudden assault but JinYoung didn’t give a fuck. His hands kept JaeBum’s head in place as he kept assaulting JaeBum’s throat with quick violent thrusts. JaeBum tried to relax his throat but JinYoung kept fucking his mouth while throwing profanities in the air.

“Take that cock like the slutty little faggot you are,” JinYoung said, thrusting hard and fast. “That’s it,” JinYoung muttered breathily, thrusting his cock one last time before finally pulling it out of JaeBum’s mouth. JaeBum was coughing spits and gasping for air, vision blurred because of the tears forming in his eyes.

“Come on, JaeBum. Do your job,” JinYoung instructed and JaeBum eagerly reached for the cock with his hand only for JinYoung to slap his hand before saying, “No hands. Just your mouth.”

He obediently did as he’s told. JaeBum was drowning in this newfound experience of sucking a dick. He opened wide and slid all the way down before sucking hard in an upward motion, earning a gasp from JinYoung and he sunk his head back to the base this time with tongue eagerly swirling along the length. JinYoung wasn’t expecting that apparently, cursing as his knees grew weak and making him squatted a bit. He tried to gain his composure back, but JaeBum brought that tongue back on the sensitive nerves under the head of the cock. JaeBum mimicked everything he’d ever watched on his porn collections, everything he’d ever wanted to do with a cock. He was presented with a rare opportunity. He didn’t know whether he would got this chance again, so he was determined to make the most out of it.

He pulled away before crouching all the way down, drawing JinYoung closer by the hips until his balls were directly hanging over JaeBum’s face. JinYoung widened his stance, making more room for the swimmer. JaeBum buried his nose on JinYoung’s huge balls, sniffing deeply and licking at the thick hairless skin of the scrotum. JinYoung moaned softly. He sucked on one of the balls gently and JinYoung hissed. “Shit, do that again,” he commanded. JaeBum gladly did it again, this time sucking in both of the testicles and his nose rubbing against the lengthy cock right above him. The musky scent crawled in his nostrils and it was madly addicting in JinYoung’s brain. Satisfied with the moans JinYoung produced, JaeBum released with a pop. He lapped at the rear side of the balls up to the base of JinYoung’s cock, while his left hand crawled up to jerk the pulsating cock.

JaeBum nuzzled the wet balls with his nose. The weight of it rested on his face, and JinYoung’s cock looked monstrous from down there. JaeBum felt something on his fingers. He looked to see thick transparent liquid emerging from the slit. JaeBum gave a tight squeeze from the base towards the tip, and more precum oozed out. JaeBum didn’t hesitate to bring it to his mouth, tasting the foreign substance. It tasted a little salty and there’s this distinct odour invading his olfactory nerves. JaeBum didn’t hate it. It was just foreign to his tongue.

He licked the head clean and got back on sucking dick. He didn’t know how long he’d been sucking on the thick meat, but he would totally sucked it for hours if it was up to him. His lips covered his front teeth and tightly blow it in a steady fast rhythm. JinYoung’s breathing changed. When he looked up, JinYoung was looking down at him with perverted eyes and parting lips that failed concealing his moans and sighs of pleasure. JinYoung was watching him. The thick dark eyebrows contorting upwards and downwards with every bob of his head. JaeBum liked how JinYoung’s moan echoed louder inside the room, muffling the sucking sound his mouth produced. He heard grunts and sometimes even a low growl. JaeBum was very turned on. It was something he could only watched behind laptop screen, but there JinYoung was, looking at him like the porn stars do when they’re getting a blowjob.

JinYoung’s knees started wobbling and his stance had changed to half-squatting. His hands were back on his hips, helping his rapid thrusting motion into JaeBum’s mouth. The swimmer’s tongue swirling wildly to the side of the cock, lapping at every inch of the meat that got in. JaeBum heard JinYoung cursed loudly.

“Shit, your mouth feels so good,” JinYoung said, looking at JaeBum, before throwing his head back, overwhelmed by the stimulation JaeBum provided.

JaeBum felt his cock twitched behind his towel. He felt tingles and something akin to an itch running through his cock, and there was something oozing out. He felt warm liquid flooding his thighs. It felt almost like an orgasm, but it wasn’t. JaeBum wasn’t sure what it was. JaeBum shrugged his confusion and focused on the job at hand. His mind couldn’t help but wonder if JinYoung would cum a lot, like the guys he saw on porn. He needed to find out. More than that, he wanted to taste it. Wonder if it would taste like his own? Would it be different? JaeBum needed JinYoung to come.

JinYoung’s legs started trembling and the muscles on his abdomen were taut as it contracted. He was close. JinYoung’s hands gripped at his hair, moving as quick as the bob of JaeBum’s head. “I… I’m close,” JinYoung said with a very aroused voice and it sent shivers down his spine. He sucked faster, eager to watch the young man to cum.

JinYoung felt the orgasm started building from the base of his cock and before it peaked he said, “I’m gonna come!” His hands immediately pushed JaeBum’s head away from his cock. JaeBum watched as he jerked the huge cock with brute force, eyes looking down with brows that frowned hard. JaeBum watched as JinYoung’s hand worked his cock roughly and JaeBum acted on a sudden impulse. He reached over to JinYoung’s hand, making the young lad confused and paused. JaeBum brought the member back on his mouth, sucking it while jerking it simultaneously. “But–“ JinYoung didn’t get to finish whatever he wanted to say, as he neared the orgasm. JaeBum kept looking up at JinYoung as he sucked harder and harder. JinYoung looked at the sucking boy with pure bliss.

JinYoung watched with clenched jaw as JaeBum sucked his cock deeper and deeper, until his cock hit the back of his throat. He let out a strangled low growl as his orgasm peaked. His cock spurted hot thick cum straight into JaeBum’s throat. JaeBum gagged a bit, causing the semen flooding his mouth to spill out and trail down to his chin. He managed to pull away a bit, swallowing all the liquid JinYoung’s cock kept pumping into his mouth. He let the last batch of hot cum pooled inside his mouth. His tongue swirled to taste the foreign substance. He’d tasted his own cum before, but JinYoung tasted distinct and there’s a foreign bitterness with a slight salty aftertaste lingering in his mouth. JaeBum swallowed it all. He loved every bit of it. Loved the newfound taste he’d acquired. He loved the feeling of hot liquid spurting into his mouth.

As JinYoung came down from his high, JaeBum pulled away from the twitching member, releasing the head with a pop. JinYoung was still panting hard, when he watched JaeBum’s scooped up the thick cum on his chin with his fingers and brought it into his mouth sucking every little bit of cum remaining.

“D– Did you swallow it all?” JinYoung asked, despite knowing the answer.

JaeBum still looked up at JinYoung with lidded eyes and nodded slowly.

JinYoung’s right hand gripped on JaeBum’s jaw. “Open your mouth,” he instructed in between laboured breathing. JaeBum opened wide, and JinYoung’s hand tilted it slightly to left and right to get better angle of JaeBum’s mouth. It was clean. No trace of cum whatsoever.

“Fuck, man. Doesn’t it taste gross?” JinYoung asked, letting go of JaeBum’s jaw.

He shook his head lightly. “It taste delicious,” JaeBum said and he could tell JinYoung had something to say about that, but the soccer athlete just kept his mouth shut. JaeBum’s eyes travelled down to JinYoung’s twitching dick. There was still a bead of semen hanging on the tip of JinYoung’s cock. JaeBum placed his palms at the back of JinYoung’s firm thighs, before swallowing it back with ease. The young man hissed when he felt JaeBum’s tongue lapping at his overly sensitive length and his hand instinctively landed on JaeBum’s head to prevent any vigorous movement. JaeBum understood and gently licked at it and sucked on it some more before finally letting go. JinYoung’s hand dropped to his side. He stared blankly at JaeBum as he tried to collect himself.

Still recovering, JinYoung motioned at JaeBum’s towel. “You don’t want to cum as well?” He asked hesitantly. JaeBum noticed his cock had softened behind his towel. He untied the towel to see his thighs wet from thick white liquid.

“Shit!” He heard JinYoung exclaimed from above him. “Did you come just by sucking my dick?” There’s something behind JinYoung’s tone. JaeBum couldn’t figure whether it was disgust or a genuine bewilderment. The swimmer wasn’t really sure himself whether he came or not, because he remembered some tingling sensation running through his cock, but it definitely didn’t feel like any orgasm he’d experienced before. But objectively speaking, the white liquid was there and it’s a solid proof to indicate that he indeed came. So JaeBum looked up and nodded.

JinYoung took a step back still looking down at JaeBum. JinYoung chuckled and shook his head. His face broke out into a huge grin. The corner of his eyes crinkled just like any other time he was smiling. JaeBum returned the smile, and for the first time it wasn’t awkward or forced. JinYoung went back to packing his things. JaeBum used his already drenched towel to wipe at his mouth and chin. By the time he’d cleaned up the drying stains on his thighs, JinYoung already got dressed and was strapping his black gym bag. As he closed his locker, JaeBum turned to look at JinYoung.

The soccer player walked towards him, leaning to his ear and whispered. “I might let you play with my dick again some other time.” JinYoung smiled at the boy and winked. The raven haired boy then walked out from the locker room, leaving JaeBum with new hopes and expectations.

And a hard cock. He looked down to see his bare cock had come back alive. He used his left hand, the one he used to jerk JinYoung’s cock to violently jerking his own. The images of JinYoung, vigorously fucking his face brought it back to full hardness. JinYoung’s words brought new fantasies in his head, of another encounter he could enjoy the warmth of the athlete’s cock. JaeBum chased his orgasm and it didn’t even take even 10 seconds before he come hard, spurting his load at the damp floor. He kept stroking until he came down from his high.

 

 

 

 

 

JaeBum plops down on his comfortable bed as soon as he entered his small flat. He stares emptily at the ceiling. There are different new thoughts occurring inside his head and it’s overwhelming. JaeBum doesn’t exactly know how it all started or why he’s in this situation right now, but he clearly remembers when everything set in motion. He remembers the loud yelling of the coach after practice. He can still hear the long rant about getting back in shape. JaeBum never expected all of that will eventually lead to a new experience.

He recalls the words whispered to his ear and smiles. He really hopes that it wasn’t just a joke. JaeBum doesn’t think of anything about the fact that he’d sucked a straight guy and what consequences could arise out of it. All he knows is that he wants that to happen again. The straight boy did say ‘might’, but he there’s no one forbidding him from getting his hopes up. He prays to see JinYoung again soon. And when that happens, he prays that the athlete will let him play with his dick again.

**Author's Note:**

> To whoever prompted this, this ended up longer than I thought it'd be. It was supposed to be a PWP, but I failed hard and created a long ass plot. I'm sorry that this only included a blowjob, but in my defense it's still an act of sex. I do hope I did justice with this prompt. I might continue this work just to make them perform anal sex if people find this work interesting. Wink.
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Twitter for updates on upcoming fanfiction! [My Twitter](http://twitter.com/jjpfanfic)


End file.
